


save us

by Anxiety_Elemental



Series: McGenji Week 2019 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Shambali (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elemental/pseuds/Anxiety_Elemental
Summary: The Shambali temple regularly sees pilgrims, mostly omnic, sometimes human. But the mountains are harsh, and often travelers are not prepared for the unforgiving cold.Prompt: Lending a hand





	save us

**Author's Note:**

> Zenyatta is so cool, why haven't I written anything for him before??
> 
> @Blizz hey where's the Zenyatta lore??? Where?????
> 
> Fine, I'll do it myself.
> 
> Content warnings include brief peril. Genji gets hypothermia and it's a bad time.

The Shambali temple regularly sees pilgrims, mostly omnic, sometimes human. But the mountains are harsh, and often travelers are not prepared for the unforgiving cold.

Their medical facilities are basic, but they’ve learned to stock treatments for hypothermia in humans, and frost damage in omnics.

One day, one of the monks hurries into the village hospital with a stranger in their arms: white armor and flickering green lights. The medics start to prepare a treatment of antifreeze, until they lean in closer and hear slow, shallow breathing.

Their patient is groggy and confused, shivering and disoriented, classic signs of hypothermia. But his limbs still shows symptoms of mechanical cold damage, stiffness and a creaking noise whenever he tries to move. The medics administer both treatments, carefully. Only after receiving care and a days rest does he introduce himself.

His name is Genji, and he explains that he is a cyborg, and feels out of place everywhere he goes. Too human for omnics, too machine for humans. He has wandered the world trying to find some semblance of peace, and climbed the mountain to the Shambali temple as his last effort to find it.

That is how Zenyatta first meets Genji, curled up on a mat in the village infirmary, as an exhausted and splintered soul.

\---

Zenyatta is not sure where Genji has gone, and is searching the temple grounds for him.

He expected to find Genji working on sweeping out the temple with the other acolytes, but he wasn’t there. He will be disappointed if Genji has left the temple. Early on in his time with the Shambali, Genji seemed half ready to leave at every moment, uncomfortable around an order of omnics. Uncomfortable in his own body.

Then, distantly, Zenyatta hears Genji’s voice, “...It’s peaceful up here, and I have not had much of that in my life,” He turns a corner and sees Genji standing at the balcony overlooking the mountains, holding one hand to his head, “I thought it might be too, but it’s really not. Meditation takes real work you kn - yes, really! And I help the monks take care of the temple and the grounds,” A pause, then Genji laughs, “Yes, I do chores now! It is not so bad, it keeps me busy.”

He must be talking to someone over a phone, though Zenyatta doesn’t know who.

Zenyatta leaves. He will not pry into his student’s personal life.

\---

“There is someone I know who I think may need your help,” Genji says to Zenyatta, during one of their private sessions, “Is it appropriate to ask questions on someone else’s behalf?”

“I do not see why not,” Zenyatta says, “Who is it?”

“A... colleague, from Overwatch,” Genji begins, “Recently he suffered a serious injury, and he lost an arm. He asked me how I could bear it... losing parts of myself, as I have,” Genji looks down at his own hands, “I want to help him and I do not know how.”

They must be close, Zenyatta thinks. Genji speaks so rarely of his past, and never with such care as he does now, “I am glad to hear you want to help your friend,” Zenyatta says, “What did you tell him?”

“I told him I handled it very poorly,” he admits, “And I do not want that for him. I told him I would ask you for advice.”

Zenyatta takes his time thinking of a reply, orbs whirring around his neck.

“It is a difficult thing, personal loss,” Zenyatta says, the orbs settling around his shoulders, “It is an individual experience, for each of us. No one can say a single thing that will instantly bring your friend peace. There are some things we can discuss that may help. The best you can do now is be there for him. There are some things we can discuss that may help him more. Does that help, for now?”

Genji nods slowly, “I think so,” he bows his head, “Thank you, Master.”

“I am glad your friend has you to lend a hand, and I hope to meet him, one day,” Zenyatta says.

“I would be honored to introduce you,” Genji says, a smile in his voice.

\---

“I am going to leave the temple,” Genji tells him. He has his swords strapped to his back, he hasn’t worn his weapons since he first came to the Shambali.

Zenyatta is not surprised to hear this, but he still asks, “Why is that?”

“I do not wish to... seem ungrateful,” Genji says, “I owe you and the Shambali my life and more. I have found peace and completeness here, and I do not think I would have achieved otherwise. I do not wish to understate how important this gift is to me. But -” Genji shows Zenyatta a small disc, like a coin, with a circular symbol on it, “Overwatch sent out a Recall, asking former agents to return to duty. It is being run by a scientist I did not know well, Winston, but he always struck me as a good man with sincere intentions. This is an opportunity for me to make amends with the people I have hurt in the past, and create my place in the world. These are things I cannot do if I stay here.”

Zenyatta feels a bright glow of pride, Genji has grown so much.

“I understand,” Zenyatta says, “You were never going to be happy here. I do not think it is in your nature to stand aside when you feel something must be done. I think you will do good in the world, and I would be honored if you would let me accompany you.”

Genji is taken aback, “Master, are you sure? It will be dangerous.”

“There is much that has been troubling me, since Mondatta’s death,” Zenyatta admits, “And like you, I am beginning to think the way to aid the world is to go beyond our temple walls,” then he adds, “And I think you may need someone nearby to keep you out of trouble.”

Genji laughs, “You are right! I would be honored to travel with you.”


End file.
